ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Killerwatt/Animated
KillerwattKillerwatt (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Killerwatt (1986) (DVD ts. 18:52-18:53). Time Life Entertainment. Killerwatt says: "I am Killerwatt." is the "grand ghoul," "the ethereal master of many," and commands an army that feeds on electricity. He was behind the blackouts as he had other ghosts attacking the power lines. The Ghostbusters traced a P.K.E. surge to a power plant in Brooklyn. History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters Killerwatt and his army of ghosts began to feed off electricity from a power plant in Brooklyn. As a result, New York City suffered a rash of power failures. When Killerwatt's army began to travel through power lines and haunt Stacy's Department Store, Mayor Lenny hired the Ghostbusters to capture them. While disposing of the captured ghosts in the Containment Unit, Killerwatt's army struck again and forced the team to rig up a peddling apparatus to keep the Unit from suffering another catastrophic failure. Egon then traced the P.K.E. surges to the Brooklyn power plant. After stumbling into the power plant, Killerwatt appeared to the Ghostbusters and attacked. The Ghostbusters mistakingly tried to charge Ecto-1 with its electricity blasts and caused the car to become possessed. After following Killerwatt into the plant, the Ghostbusters were separated and brought before him in the control room. He then possessed equipment in the room and transmogrified it into a giant monstrosity. Shielded by the plant's power, Killerwatt was immune to the Ghostbusters' assault.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Killerwatt" (1986) (DVD ts. 19:13-19:15). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "The power plant's electricity's shielding him!" Winston deduced he was drawing power from the plant's generators and they had to shut them down. Killerwatt countered and created a wide chasm between the Ghostbusters and the main switch. Luckily, Slimer found the main plug and yanked it from the outlet. Killerwatt's host body lost power and fell to the ground. Killerwatt vacated the body and was trapped by the Ghostbusters. With power restored to the city, Mayor Lenny quickly organized a victory parade for the Ghostbusters. Secondary Canon Insight Editions A highly evolved elemental entity caused a series of power blackouts throughout New York City. The Ghostbusters learned it had the ability to manipulate electricity, possess objects that ran on an electrical charge, and create subservient minion-clones of itself with similar but less powerful abilities.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.56). Paragraph reads: "It can manipulate electricity and possess virtually any object that runs on an electrical charge. It is also able to create subservient clones of itself, with similar---yet less powerful---abilities." Peter Venkman named the entity "Killerwatt". They came up with a plan and disrupted the power for Manhattan, Queens, and a large portion of Brooklyn. Killerwatt lost its direct flow of current. The minion-clones dissipated and Killerwatt was trapped. Classification Secondary Canon Insight Editions Killerwatt is a Class 7 elemental entity.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.56). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VII. ELEMENTAL ENTITY COMPOSED OF ELECTRICITY AND PSYCHOKINETIC ENERGY." Powers Killerwatt is a very powerful ghost. Some of his powers include: Electric Bolts: He can shoot bolts of electricity from his eyes. Possession: Just like the his minions, he can possess anything electrical. Flight: Standard ghost power. While in his giant machine form: Superhuman Strength: While possessing the giant machine, he is shown to easily destroy a platform. Electric Absorption: He is shown to absorb electricity from the generators. Proton Absorption: He is one of the few ghosts who can absorb the proton blasts.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Killerwatt" (1986) (DVD ts. 19:10-19:12). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Incredible! It's absorbing full force proton streams!" Animation: He is shown to animate the power plant into a giant monster. Electric Bolts: He can shoot electric bolts, but in this form the bolts were more powerful. Personality He is a leader of ghosts and as such is a major ego, and laughs a lot while causing trouble for the Ghostbusters. Also, when the Ghostbusters said he'd win over their dead bodies, he responds with "Dead bodies are my specialties", indicating that he enjoys killing mortals if he must. Trivia *On the episode call sheet, Killerwatt was also simply referenced as "Beast".Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Killerwatt" (1986). *When Killerwatt absorbs Peter's Proton Stream, Peter says,"Mikey likes it," in reference to the fictional character Little Mikey from the famous 1972 Life cereal commercial. *On page four of Ghostbusters Issue #4, Killerwatt makes a non-canon cameo as a magnet holding up a newspaper clipping. The magnet is based on his host body. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Issue #8, Killerwatt makes a non-canon cameo on one of the cans in the garage bay. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #14, Killerwatt makes a non-canon cameo on Egon's batteries. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, Killerwatt is referenced in the lower right corner of the pack. *On page two of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, Killerwatt makes a non-canon cameo on an image of the electrical panel Egon is near. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18, the Killerwatt makes a non-canon cameo as the magnet on the He-Man party flier. *On the Convention Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, Killerwatt makes a non-canon cameo right of Winston Zeddemore. *Killerwatt appears on the IDW Convention Variant cover of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 13 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, In panel 1, the head of the body used by Killerwatt in "Killerwatt" makes a non-canon cameo. *On page 14 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, the Electric Ghost is visually based on Killerwatt. See Also *Electric Ghost Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Killerwatt" **As primary antagonist of the episode. *"Xmas Marks the Spot" **A cameo inside the Containment Unit. Secondary Canon *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Pages 56-57 ****Mentioned on Page 60.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.60). Paragraph reads: "Our first Lilith-related call was at the East River Generating Station; unlike our experiences with the Killerwatt entity (see the entry on Killerwatt on page 56), we discovered that disconnecting the flow of power at the station didn't take this entity easier to trap." References Gallery Collages GhostbustersvsKillerwattinKillerwattepisodeCollage2.png Primary Canon Killerwatt01.jpg|As seen in "Killerwatt" Killerwatt09.jpg|As seen in "Killerwatt" Killerwatt04.jpg|As seen in "Killerwatt" 002-12.png|As seen in "Killerwatt" Killerwatt06.jpg|As seen in "Killerwatt" Killerwatt07.jpg|As seen in "Killerwatt" Killerwatt05.jpg|In the Power Plant Killerwatt02.png|In the Power Plant 002-15.png|In the Power Plant Killerwatt10.jpg|Captured in Proton Streams Killerwatt11.jpg|Killerwatt is Trapped Killerwatt03.jpg|Cameo in "Xmas Marks the Spot" Secondary Canon FrumpAndKillerwattIssueFour.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #4 GremlinKillerwattShubsIDW8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #8 KillerwattIDW14.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #14 KillerwattIDWV2Issue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 KillerwattIDWV2Issue12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 KillerwattIDWV2Issue18.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 GarethDibelloHobAnagarakKillerwattGetReal01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Convention Cover KillerwattInsight01.jpg|As seen on pages 56-57 of Tobin's Spirit Guide ElectricGhostIDW02.jpg|Electric Ghost seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 KillerwattRGBIDWTFGBIssue3.jpg|Non-canon nod seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 7 Category:IE:TSG Characters